


【羿往情深】真相是__ （上）

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 真相是__上为52下为32但不是三角本文含 25车 and 52车为避免猝不及防我体贴的选择了分割放送请注意每页开头的预警信息想要跳过的话请一拉到底点击NEXT CHAPTER
Relationships: 幸运52 - Relationship, 羿往情深
Kudos: 22





	1. -1- to -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
> “李振宁，我不想叫你哥哥。”  
> 那是他们相识后的第五个月。  
> -

-1- 相遇

李振宁和黄嘉新相识于青城，在模拟联合国的暑期集训。他们代表着各自的学校，为了来年的QCMUN获取第一手资讯。他们相差三岁，本来是没有机会相遇的。只是因为一人的长学制和对于活动的热爱，与另一人在高中的优秀表现，意外的，在那年青城的酷暑中相遇了。

他们和对方说的第一句话是再普通不过的自我介绍：  
“我叫李振宁。”  
“我叫黄嘉新。”  
他们正式的握手，礼貌的微笑。

集训不过短短数日。那几日里他们一群人去后海清吧喝过酒听过歌，还在暴雨及膝的积水里捂着头淌水跑过。积累下的革命友情虽不是多么深厚，却也交换了微信和称呼。

“森森”  
“新新”

集训结束后三天，那个小熊软糖的和那个考拉的头像就分别沉了底，水花也没溅出一滴。所剩不多的交集大约是朋友圈偶尔点赞的关系。更何况两人连朋友圈都不怎么爱发。

那年，李振宁带队黑金获得了最佳代表团奖，还在联欢晚会上热舞了一曲后退。他夏日里结交的友人们都在台下疯狂欢呼，口哨声掀破了体育馆的屋顶。  
人群中却只少了黄嘉新，听说他因为年级尚小便留在学校组织校会，连当初会去参加集训也不过是因为家在青城顺便罢了。

于是当黄嘉新的头像出现在微信列表顶端的时候李振宁是有些意外的。  
[森森你跳得真好看！]  
下面是一个晚会那天不知道是谁录的，他在舞台上跳舞的视频。

说实话李振宁对这种轻浮的调调并不感冒。虽说几个月前对这个弟弟是有些好感，但对方那张一看就招花引蝶的俊脸与在某些话题上的熟练让他并没有继续发展的想法。更何况他早就听过关于这个圈子里一些混乱的传闻。

不过。  
他最近有点寂寞。

李振宁点开了那个头像，发了一个/害羞/。点击发送时，为自己的卖萌做出了恶寒嫌弃的表情。

出乎他的意料，两人竟格外聊得来。从游戏动漫聊到风花雪月、从偶尔回复一下的信息到每晚都要抱着手机聊上一段也只花了不足一个月。两人的对话间藏着一丝超越朋友的暧昧，却也无人挑明。李振宁更是经常调侃着黄嘉新的年纪隔着屏幕弟弟、弟弟的叫着。仿佛只是把对方当成了一个聊得来的弟弟。每当他叫弟弟时，对面总会沉默。又接着仿佛没听见一般，森森、森森的叫着。

时值期末，窗外总是阴雨的天气。冷寒的细雨缠缠绵绵，细密的雨丝像是能沁进骨头的空隙让人浑身发寒。李振宁也就不愿意外出，只是守着小太阳复习。桌上摞着手臂高的资料全都要在考前背完。他把手机扔在一旁全情没入书海。只是偶尔看累了才会想起黄嘉新这么个人。上微信看看，对面也只是一天前发来了一条信息。是一张电脑屏幕的照片，顺带着对于期末要长篇大论赶论文的悲愤与感慨。

除夕那夜，李振宁和施展酒足饭饱地回到合租的公寓时已经接近十二点了。他们打开电脑随意选了芒果台的跨年晚会就各自捧起手机冲起浪来。这是考前最后狂欢的一晚。电脑有些卡顿。等倒计时跳着数字数到一时，手机屏幕上已经显示着00:01了。  
“新年快乐！施展”  
“新年快乐呀李深深！”  
他们互相推搡着祝福了一下就准备各自回屋迎接新年的第一晚美梦。

00:02  
李振宁的手机疯狂地震动起来。微信提示：黄嘉新向您发起语音通话请求。

施展探过头来巴望着李振宁手机的屏幕。  
“诶，李深深你不地道！交了男朋友也不跟展哥报备一声！”  
“滚，什么男朋友！就一弟弟。”  
李振宁扒开施展的脑壳拿着手机走进卧室。关门。

“哇，弟弟用得着这么神神秘秘的嘛！” 施展大声嚷嚷了一句。拿起自己的手机点开了黑金群聊。

李振宁划开锁屏，却只是盯着在屏幕中央闪了许久的小熊软糖，直到那通语音通话到时自动断掉也没有接。他放下手机，看着窗外夜空发了会儿呆。  
一轮弯月悬于正中却无群星陪伴。

“嗡嗡、嗡嗡。” 手机再次震了起来。

00:05  
李振宁按下了接通键。

“喂，喂，是森森嘛？” 顺着电波传来的声音有些沙哑又软糯，像是红豆沙里掺了几个小小的汤圆。跟他印象里的声音好像有些不同。  
不过这是他五个月以来首次听到对方的声音。

“嗯。” 李振宁淡淡的应着。  
“哇，太好啦森森！我还以为你睡了！新年快乐！”  
“也祝你新年快乐。”  
“我是不是第一个给你祝福的？”  
“不是。”  
“可恶！我还专门卡着时间打来的！居然不是第一个！森森你为什么没接我的第一通电话...”  
“...新新...” 李振宁举着手机有些犹豫。  
“嗯？森森你说！”  
“别叫我森森，要叫哥哥。”

手机那头没有了声响，像是突然断了线。李振宁食指抠着手机的被壳，指甲与金属间隐约有刮响。

“李振宁，我不想叫你哥哥。”  
正式的宣告。嗓音褪去了软糯只剩沙哑，又隐隐掺杂着鼻音。坚定地，捅破了那层纸。

“为什么不想叫我哥哥，我比你大三岁你该叫我哥哥。”  
李振宁扯了扯嘴角，拉着干涩的嗓子装出欢快。

“你确定，你想让我叫你哥哥吗？李振宁。”  
“我...” 他听着传来的沙哑，突然不知该回答什么。本该坚定划开界线的确定，说不出口。

正僵持着，手机对面却像忽然松了一口气，嗓音软了下来仿佛是安慰。  
“我们现在不谈这个，寒假见面了再谈好不好？”  
“...”  
“我想跟你见面谈。现在我们都专心复习吧。”  
“嗯，你也好好准备考试。”  
“新年快乐！晚安！”  
“晚安。”

黑下来的手机屏幕被李振宁攥在右手。什么也没映出来。

忽然那屏幕又亮了，是黄嘉新发来了一段视频。视频点开也没有声音。只看见青年坐在床上，身前抱着一只橘红色的螃蟹玩偶，一手抓着一只圆圆的钳子对着镜头左右挥舞。  
“晚安”   
青年无声的比着口型。最后定格在一个露出了八颗牙齿的微笑。

-2- 相知

直到透过飞机窄小的圆窗，看到停机坪边尚未融化凝成了白冰的雪，李振宁才终于有了回到青城的实感。毕竟黑金坐落在南方城市，是个飘两粒雪花都会全城狂欢的地方。

他拖着拉杆箱大步行在大理石地面上，隔着耳机听不见声响，只有影子和旁人相交。不知道是不是运气不好。他乘坐的航班总是停在最远的机位，要走上好一阵才能抵达出口。

冬日天黑得格外早。虽然才是下午四点，也只剩下一点金光照亮着密集停靠着的客机侧方。金色的阳光被不远处一架飞机的窗弦反射，直刺进眼底。慌忙着闭眼时他想起了黄嘉新，想起了黄嘉新在半个月前发来的那段视频定格在的那个笑脸。黄嘉新的笑脸就像这光。从红橙圆球的边缘绽放，柔和摇摆着向他靠近，又趁着他放松的时候，探出触角刺进心房。

李振宁的心情有些微妙。过去的几周里他都未曾想起的事这一刻一齐敲响了他脑海里的钟。寒假到了，他也回到了青城，可他却什么都还没来得及理清。

仿佛被监视了思绪。微信的提示音响起，是黄嘉新发来了讯息。遮住下半张脸的自拍，背后有金色的阳光、和落地的玻璃窗外被笼在光里的客机。

那背景有些熟悉。像是几分钟前才看见过。

李振宁猛地惊醒回过头。身后不足一米的地方，一个把橙色T恤套在白色长袖外的青年正双手抱在胸前踱着步子。见他回头，便加快了脚步站定在停下的他面前。低头笑得满是得意。

“好巧啊！”

李振宁下意识压了压黑色渔夫帽的帽檐，双手抱紧了胸前的小黄包。他的肩膀向后耸起，面上挂起营业的僵硬微笑：“好巧啊。”

“我刚下了飞机就远远看见你了，我还以为是自己看错了。” 黄嘉新仿佛什么都没察觉似的嬉皮笑脸的说着，还拽了拽李振宁的胳膊让他继续往前走。

“你是什么时候考完的啊？我们昨天才考最后一门真是气死我了，中间干等了一周！要么我还可以早点回来...”

啊。是巧合。

李振宁嘲笑了自己的多虑。还真以为自己有多大吸引力不成值得人家来跟踪你。

“我们是两天前。我多留了两天准备查查课题资料。” 李振宁脚步轻快起来，摘下耳机，跟黄嘉新边聊边走着。他们踏着机场地面出口指示的箭头，从金光走进橙光，直至落地窗消失，拐进行李转盘的大厅。  
“森森你家住哪个方向？我家住城西，要是顺路我们可以拼车。”  
“还是算了，我家在城东，在反方向。”  
“啊...我们住得好远啊。”黄嘉新耷拉着脸，没精打采的样子。“那就只好在中轴上见面了！”  
“什么中轴上见面？”

“你忘了嘛森森，我们不是说好要见面谈谈？”   
黄嘉新站在行李大厅的中央垂着眸。白炽的顶光落在他面上，浓眉下只见高挺的鼻梁。其余的，却有些模糊了不清。

“好......你哪天有时间？” 李振宁从不是拖沓的人。既是定好的，他也从未想过爽约。他打开日历研究着。节前还好，然后除夕不行，初一不行，初二不行，初五不行...  
“一周以后好么？二十五号。” 耳边有人轻声发问。  
“好。”   
“我们去吃海底捞吧！”  
“你怎么知道...”  
“好那就这么定了！ 记得微信保持联系哦！我走了拜拜！”  
橘红色的身影两个大步就消失在了机场的人海。李振宁还兀自伸着手，却没来得及留下那片橙色的衣角。

假期总是过得飞快。好像才把行李开箱归位就到了二十五号这天。李振宁站在衣柜前思考了一下要不要穿好点，想了一下要吃海底捞便还是作罢。从衣柜里拎出一件黑T恤一条黑裤子，裹上黑色羽绒服就出了门。其实他的衣柜里也基本只有这样的配搭。  
到了海底捞门口，他才发现黄嘉新明显是理了头发，还穿着红色的羽绒服，长腿包在黑色牛仔裤里，一看就是约会的模样。黑压压排队的人群里，他就像颗红彤彤的山楂，还是外面裹着糖壳的那种。  
李振宁正想着他是不是该回家换套衣服，就看见嘉羿已经跳着左右挥舞起手臂，排号单旗帜般招摇。“马上就到我们啦！”

回过神来时他已经坐在了桌前，对面的红山楂正在熟练地左右勾选。  
“我知道你爱吃虾滑，还想点什么别的？”  
“你怎么知道我爱吃虾滑？”  
“你每次晒的火锅照片里都有虾滑啊。”  
哦。是这样吗？

他们互相搀扶着走出海底捞大门已经是三小时后。两人弯着背，远远看上去还以为是一生一熟的两只虾。两只虾就在路灯下走着。天色还早，商区也还繁华。他们走着走着，过了不记得几个街区，就到了没什么商店的地方。

旁边像是个公园，晚上了难得没看见阿姨们的舞蹈，大约是空场不大的缘故，又或是天气实在太冷。小河一条，悠悠的，河道边照着亮，白光。

“啊太胀了不行了！我们去坐一会！” 话音刚落黄嘉新就拉着李振宁跑向了河边长椅。屁股才挨着椅面黄嘉新就摊开了四肢双腿伸得老长，又指了指身边的座位，“森森快来坐啊！”

李振宁瞧见黄嘉新的手仍肆意地挂在一旁的椅背上。若是坐下，必然会靠进那条胳膊。他静静地盯着那条胳膊，期望着黄嘉新能有些知觉，却迎上了黄嘉新的笑眼。  
坐呗，怕什么。  
于是也毫不客气的叉腿坐下。长舒一口气，确实，撑啊。

那边黄嘉新已经拿出了手机，问 “我们听会歌吧？”  
之前聊天的时候他们也经常会相互分享歌曲，只是一起听倒是头一回。还是在青城夜晚的公园河边，倒生出了些奇异的的浪漫意味。

歌单随机滚动着。清亮的女声，沙哑的男声，又或是纯音乐，从两人间播放。怕扰民，他们公放未敢开大声。偶尔听到喜欢的歌曲，也会跟着哼上两句。两个人都喜欢的要数李荣浩的歌。轮播到《年少有为》的时候，两人难得的合了唱。黄嘉新的手搭上李振宁的肩膀，随着歌曲的节奏左右摇晃。黄嘉新正为了搭到肩膀高兴地笑着，哪怕是副歌忘了词，哼哼着也丝毫不觉得尴尬。待到歌曲结尾时，他高兴地凑近了李振宁的脸，“森森，你唱得真...”，却看到了眼眶中闪烁的泪光。  
“抱歉。” 李振宁慌忙抬起左臂遮住双眼，一会才放下。他吸着鼻子不好意思地笑着，“一不小心有点激动了”。  
黄嘉新手足无措地挠着下巴，胡乱点了点头，想要回答些什么，却满脑子只觉得李振宁刚哭过的样子很美。“那...我们换个歌单吧！森森你想听什么？” 黄嘉新慌忙拿起手机，手机壳却突然脱了手，不听话的几个翻滚，掉进草丛。光线着实不很明亮。黄嘉新在草丛里来回摸索，就该在这半米直径里的手机，却穿越了异次元般，摸不到。  
“我来放吧。” 带着鼻音与笑意的声音在他触及到硬壳边缘时响起。黄嘉新把手机攥在手里，假意着继续寻找。轻声的哼唱混在小河流水中，不那么真切。一首粤语歌。他都不知道李振宁竟然会唱粤语歌。黄嘉新蹲着偷瞥着李振宁。李振宁眯着眼，仰着头，唱着他不熟悉的方言。  
好遥远。

“還喜歡我 我這種無賴   
是話你蠢還是很偉大...”  
黄嘉新从未后悔这一刻的冲动。他起身，双手撑着椅背，低下头，贴上了还在开合的唇。他不是第一次接吻。唇间传来的酥麻却是他从未体会过。心脏剧烈的跳动，胸膛就要关不住它。他很满足，尽管只是，两平方厘米的不到。又或许满足的是，看见李振宁被自己环在手臂间的占有。

“李振宁，我不想叫你哥哥。”  
黄嘉新松开唇瓣，望进李振宁眼底，再次的正式宣告。

“你想叫我什么？”  
李振宁眼睛还红着，微肿的眼眶，少了些威慑的力量。

“我想叫你森森，想叫你振宁，想叫你...想叫你男朋友...”  
黄嘉新虽然俯视着李振宁，却并未觉得自己是掌控局势的一方。  
他只是个站在活木板上的囚徒，脖子环套着绳索。审判长坐在他的面前，仰望着无从挣扎的他。

“好吧。男朋友。”  
审判长割断了绳索。他摸着脖子，重获新生。

歌单还在继续跳着。黄嘉新单膝跪上长椅，小心翼翼地扶上李振宁的颈后，虔诚地，落下了当晚第二个吻。然后是第三个、第四个。渐渐纠缠而绵长，再报不上号码。

直到歌单滚到了尽头。李振宁靠着黄嘉新的肩膀，大口喘息。头被红色羽绒服罩在里面，暖洋洋地。

两人面对面靠的太近了，身体的变化都很分明。如果说李振宁宽松的运动裤还不很明显，黄嘉新紧身的牛仔裤就是明晃晃地升了旗，牛仔裤的拉链清晰可见。李振宁清着嗓子指了指黄嘉新下腹，黄嘉新这才恋恋不舍的退开。两人坐在长椅的两端，静静等待着血液回流。

“森森”  
“嗯？”  
“森森”  
“怎么了？”  
“可以把手给我吗？”  
“嗯。”

并不是什么十指相扣。大概是觉得两个男人那么做太过黏糊。只是握手似的接触。可即便只是掌心贴着掌心，体温便在手掌纹路间激荡，尽管手背浸在寒风中干冷，手心却微微湿热躁动如春。

走向地铁站的路上，他们的手没再分开。

_夜已深了_  
_行人稀了_  
_只他二人_  
_碎了寂寥_


	2. -3-

-3- 相依

确定了关系，约会就是光明正大。

他们在下雪天打过雪仗。  
李振宁攒起两个大雪球，拉开黄嘉新的帽子就往衣领里塞，又被冷得哆嗦的黄嘉新回敬一捧，扭打着滚了落雪满衣。雪停时分，李振宁偷偷地又歪歪扭扭地在专心堆雪人的黄嘉新身后画下520，藏起了冻红的手指。

他们在暖阳天去过猫咖。  
李振宁被猫咪包围着，逗逗这个挠挠那个如同猫界帝王。黄嘉新撑着脑袋坐在桌子对面，看背景里的积雪融化、和他。看了一会又气不过，绕过去在玻璃上哈了口水汽，画上留着眼泪的小哭脸和下垂的嘴角争夺注目。

他们在古宫里踩过影子。  
走在不见尽头的长道，两旁是高耸的红墙，他们踩着地砖的空隙，终于聊到未来的规划。李振宁说他要出国，黄嘉新说还没想好，只是点头，“好啊，森森加油！一定没问题的！”。

他们在私人影院看过电影。  
本是抱着些不正经的念头，却点开了肖申克的救赎。一人抱着小龙虾玩偶的一只钳子，感动得稀里哗啦，走出房间时，只剩两双肿成核桃的眯眯眼。

除夕前的那一天，是二月十四号。那一天，他们默契地策划已久，准备完成关系的升华。

前台开房。单看脸，两人都像是淡定异常，掏出身份证的时候也是迅速坦荡。虽说两个男生在情人节开大床房难免收到了好奇探究的目光。

等得时间好像有点长。

李振宁单手放在前台的边缘，两只脚像是被火烧着了似的不停垫着。反观黄嘉新倒像是很有耐心一样，只是右手探在脑后把头发来回掀起又放。

“这是您的房卡，请收好。502号房间。”

前台姐姐的声音仿佛有魔法。李振宁拿回身份证放下了离地许久的脚跟，黄嘉新接过房卡把无处安放的手揣进了裤兜。两人并肩低着头，向右边迈起大步。

“那个...”身后传来清亮的声音“电梯在那边。”前台姐姐面带微笑指了指他们迈步的反方向。

黄嘉新拽了李振宁胳膊一下，转头小跑着跑向电梯。李振宁转身跟在黄嘉新身后。路过前台的时候小声嘟囔了一声“谢谢”。

电梯门关闭的时候他们似乎听见大堂里爆出笑声，但又觉得前台姐姐那么温柔的样子一定不是这样的人。那一定是幻觉！他们想。

“滴” 502的房门被推开。里面没有什么过多的陈设，只一张洁白的大床靠着墙。

房门在他们身后关上的时候李振宁浑身一抖。他眼珠一转、转念一想又作出很熟练的样子三两下脱了外套和T恤，麦色的胸膛直接暴露在空气中。“都是男人老狗，这有什么的。” 他搓着胳膊说道。转头看向黄嘉新的时候李振宁反而愣住了。青年白皙的脖颈从颈根红到耳后，接着整张脸都被涨满像是熟透了的红番茄。

看着眼前的红番茄，李振宁产生了一种推测。他随即被这种推测吓到了。他小心翼翼地开口：“新新...你不是身经百战很有经验...么？”

黄嘉新听见这句话瘪了嘴，眼眶也泛了红。“谁告诉你的我很有经验？！我..我没跟别人做过！”那嗓音像是被融化在了委屈里的软糖。他抬了抬眼皮看向李振宁，又在视线接触到胸口高度时猛地别开了脸。“你...你可以教我啊。”

李振宁难以置信地看着黄嘉新那张脸。

在他对于这一天的九十九种设想里，唯独缺了黄嘉新还是处男这一种。

李振宁默默地弯下腰开始捡衣服。刚要套上T恤就发现T恤的另一角被黄嘉新拽了住。青年委屈得像个被抢了糖的三岁小朋友，抽着鼻子抿着嘴，就只人中上少了一条水渍。“森森，你是嫌弃我吗？”

李振宁拽了两下T恤没有拽动，又见黄嘉新泪水都快要溢出，只得叹了一口气自暴自弃地说出一直试图隐藏的丢人真相：“我也没做过......没一个会的还做个屁！”

看见黄嘉新破涕为笑的眼里现出光亮，李振宁一把拽过T恤套在头上。他只觉得被T恤遮挡着的地方都像着了火一样的臊。他把T恤迅速拉下，也不敢再看黄嘉新怎么样。捡起外套烦躁地叫了一声“啊...” 就要夺门而出。却还是因为动作慢了几秒被身后的小熊软糖抓住机会粘了个结实。  
他抱得那么紧，容不得一丝空气流动。

“森森，我们一起试试嘛。”

黄嘉新的声音像是变了个人。低沉、沙哑。吐息吹在李振宁的耳廓上又偷跑进了耳道，鼓膜瘙痒着震动，传过听小骨，敲打着前庭听神经的末梢。本只能传入听觉信号神经像是串了频道，连通上触觉的小体，好痒。  
李振宁忍不住歪头把耳朵在肩膀上磨蹭，却完全没能止住痒意的扩散。不一会就痒到了下腹，小振宁没出息地抬了头。

“咳，反正钱都交了...” 李振宁不自在地推开黄嘉新。径直走到床边坐下，掩饰着胯下的动静翻起手机。却看见黄嘉新打开长着怪兽眼睛的双肩背，开始不停地向外掏东西：套，润滑，一个包裹，肛塞，跳蛋...  
等等，这都是些什么玩意？  
“黄！嘉！欣！你tm都买了些什么？！”  
“我也不知道要买什么，就问了淘宝卖家，人家给我推荐了这些我就都买了啊！怎么样森森！我是不是准备的很充分？”  
眼看着黄嘉新头也不回还再继续向外掏，地上就快成为一个摆着情趣用品卖货的地摊，李振宁赶紧两步跨过去，拎着黄嘉新的衣领就往床边走。咬牙切齿地说，“先！培养！气氛！”

气氛有些尴尬。

两个身强体壮的年轻男性，盖着同一床被单靠着双人床床头已经强行聊了半小时的天。

“森森...森森你说...森森？”  
黄嘉新的右肩一沉，李振宁的头歪靠在了上面，睡着了。  
黄嘉新有些沮丧，李振宁一定是觉得和他聊天太无聊了。他想李振宁最开始肯定是看上了他这张经验丰富的脸，想舒舒服服的谈一场恋爱，却没想到自己竟然是初恋。虽然他也确实有些经验，左右撩拨过一些人，亲亲抱抱也是有的。可李振宁是他遇到的第一个想要亲密接触、想要在一起的人。  
他侧头盯着李振宁的睫毛，又透过睫毛的缝隙看到了李振宁眼下的青黑。一定很忙吧。很忙还愿意抽出时间来见他，那一定也很喜欢他吧。黄嘉新想着又快乐了一些。手有些闲不住，伸出指头开始拨弄李振宁睫毛的卷翘。被骚扰了的李振宁哼唧了一声，抬起手扒拉着黄嘉新的手。那只手却被黄嘉新捉住，放在手里玩弄着指缝，又送到嘴边，在圆润的指甲盖上轻轻咬着。李振宁的手肉肉地，捏在手里很软，咬着也很有弹性。  
李振宁终于打了个哈欠睁开眼，视线还没有聚焦很是迷糊。黄嘉新就已经凑了过去，舌尖在李振宁唇角轻轻舔了一下，“森森你醒啦！”，笑得像只偷到了蜂蜜的小粉熊。

“嗯...几点了？” 李振宁揉着眼睛问道。  
“还早呢，离半夜还有好几个小时呢，来得及！” 黄嘉新嘿嘿地笑着。  
“谁在问你这个？”李振宁嫌弃的撇嘴，却又伸手把黄嘉新的头揽了过来，嘴唇碰了碰算是安慰。“就这么想做？”  
“也...也不是。我喜欢你，所以想和你更亲密一点。” 黄嘉新响亮的亲了两下李振宁的嘴唇，没忍住，又亲了两下。可却傻到不知道要呆久一些，又或是换个什么别的地方。  
“查了资料没有？” 李振宁从床头上滑了下去，找了个舒服的姿势躺在枕头上，发丝散成了冲天冠的模样。  
“查了查了！保证没问题！” 黄嘉新来了精神，翻身压倒李振宁身上，手撑在两侧。  
“不疼？”  
“一定不弄疼你！森森我向你保证！”  
“好吧，那就...” 后面的话，被吞进了包在白色枕套中的棉花。只是蜜色的颈根都透出了些薄红，黄嘉新也就懂了。

还没过十分钟，李振宁就后悔了。要知道男性之间的性爱，往往是从互帮互助开始。当两人互相摸索了全身，手掌前前后后地胡乱探索过后，终于到达目的地的手，停住了。李振宁他真的很后悔，没有在之前趁着上厕所时和黄嘉新比过大小。

手里的东西实在是超出了他的意料。李振宁向来自诩水平不错，不说惊人，但也绝对实在均值以上。可他手里这根绷紧了虎口，用中指对上拇指才能环绕的东西，是什么？他笑了笑，松开了手，拿开黄嘉新的手，磨蹭到床边，“我...我去洗个澡”。

黄嘉新愣了一下，又立刻从他背后趴了上来。下巴枕在他的颈窝，有点硌人。“一起去嘛！”

李振宁明白自己今天是没法甩开这颗软糖了。

两个人一起站在花洒下的时候，李振宁觉得自己仿佛一个获得了死缓的囚犯，只是试图在拖延刑期的到来。毕竟是你情我愿两情相悦，总不能现在说，啊， 对不起，我不想做了，因为你太大了而且没经验，我怕疼？

他丢不起这个脸。

出于减轻痛苦的心情，李振宁握住了黄嘉新身下，在灯光下更显狰狞的性器。他没有量错，中指对上拇指才能勉强包住。他把整个右手握在上面，却还在头和尾上各漏出了一大截。他从没摸过自己以外人的东西。只觉得分外烫手。静脉绷出皮表，在他的手心里，嘭咚嘭咚直跳。才上下动了两下，手心里的物件就又涨大了一圈，硬邦邦地，撑开了他手心的纹路，还自发自动的前后磨蹭着。黄嘉新垂头靠在他肩上，头发被打湿尽贴着脸，他的耳垂一阵湿热，高过热水的温度，“森森，我好舒服啊”。依赖，欢喜。

李振宁的性器也被黄嘉新圈在手里。黄嘉新在这方面倒是很熟练，时松时紧的握着，拇指在马眼周围温柔地画圈，又不时狠狠地擦过。李振宁刚开始还能站得住，和黄嘉新面对面PK。没过一会就败下阵来，仰头靠着瓷砖，微张着双唇，闷哼。李振宁躲开了水珠直接的喷射，却还是不停地，有细小水珠，从黄嘉新的后颈上溅起，弹到他脸上。他感到气闷。嘴又更张大了些， 眯着眼睛，舌头舔过嘴唇，掠走水滴；还没来得及逃回嘴里，就被黄嘉新摄去，裹挟在另一人的口腔里翻滚；又被推回自己的齿间，本就不顺畅的呼吸被截断，舌齿都仿佛不再属于自己，只能张着嘴任人索取。

两根性器被夹在两人腹间，握着彼此性器的手蹭着靠着。水珠又或是汗，滴到深粉色的龟头上，又被手心或是拇指带走，蒸发于摩擦之间。李振宁的一只手插在黄嘉新发间；黄嘉新的一只手垫在李振宁脑后。  
热水迷了他们的眼，水柱封了他们的耳，却也不需要睁眼，也不必要听见。  
他们的嘴唇、他们的舌面、他们的掌心、他们的血液，他们心房的每一次舒张，他们心室的每一次收缩，都在感知着、都在诉说着：喜欢！好喜欢！喜欢到想要就此融为一体，喜欢到想把对方吞噬殆尽，一寸皮、一厘肉、一片骨都不愿剩余。

白浆喷出小孔，挂在白皙与蜜色之间，乳白混着透明，沾在卷曲的草丛尖。  
他们在花洒下紧紧地拥抱，只有支撑着彼此才能不倒下。

“森森...森森...”  
“嗯...”  
李振宁轻轻拍着黄嘉新的背。

黄嘉新围着浴巾走出浴室之后就蹲在地上不知在翻找什么。李振宁向床头柜走去，准备拿瓶水喝。才放下水瓶，一转头就看见了黄嘉新的脸，两只眼睛亮晶晶地，嘴边挂着神秘又带点得意的微笑。  
“森森，我给你准备了惊喜！情人节惊喜！” 一个包好的圆包，鼓鼓囊囊的，被青年从背后捧到胸前。像是李振宁之前在地上看到过的那个包裹，当时混在一地情趣用品之间被他忽略了。  
李振宁掂了掂那个包裹又揉了揉，像是只有塑料的空包。他满脸狐疑地扯开外包装纸，抖开塑料，一件黑色的衣服掉到了床上。是一件黑色的开襟毛衣。

“怎么样森森！喜不喜欢！我专门按照你平时穿衣服的风格挑的！跑了好几家店才...”  
“喜欢。谢谢你，新新，我很喜欢。”  
李振宁歪头望着黄嘉新，眼睛弯成了初一的月。

李振宁套上了那件毛衣的时候，黄嘉新还在发呆。“哎！你醒醒！” 李振宁揉着黄嘉新的脸，一脸莫名。黄嘉新抬手捉住了李振宁的手，一拉一推，两人便一同倒在了床上。  
“森森，你知道送衣服是什么意思吧？” 黄嘉新把李振宁的双手压过头顶，认真地看着身下的人。  
“什么意思？”  
“送你衣服，就是为了能亲手脱下来啊。” 黄嘉新张嘴笑开了花，低下头去就咬着毛衣的边缘向旁边拽，毛茸又湿漉的头发拱在李振宁颈间，像只大狗。他还刻意地挺了挺腰，又硬起来了的物件隔着浴巾戳着李振宁的腿根。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一页为25车！！！  
> 如不能承受，指路页面顶端Chapter Index下拉菜单直接勾选Chapter 4


	3. 25车预警！！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25车！！！  
> 为了连贯性其实推荐阅读  
> 但如需跳过可迅速拉至底部点击next chapter

-！！！25车！！！-

李振宁差点就妥协了。可这一戳，他又想起了黄嘉新的大小，猛地挣扎起来。被推开在一边的黄嘉新浴巾散在了床上，两眼愣怔地看着退到床脚的李振宁。李振宁理了理腰间半散的浴巾，又拉了拉空心穿着的毛衣，斟酌了半晌，终觉得面子没有怕疼重要，才捋了一把头发，别开头，“我今天不想做了。你太大了，我怕疼。我们又都没经验...”   
“那我可以在下！”  
李振宁惊愕地转头。黄嘉新坐在床中央，认真地，满脸正色，不见丝毫玩笑或是不甘的神色。  
“我在下，这样可以吗？” 黄嘉新手撑着向李振宁挪近了一尺。  
他看清了他眼里的紧张，他眼里的害怕，害怕他再一次的拒绝。

“好。”  
李振宁听见自己说。

黄嘉新趴在床的正中，胳膊肘下垫着枕头。他忐忑不安的不停回头想看清楚李振宁的动作，却只能看见麦色的手臂，听到塑料纸包装被拆开的窸窣。

“森森，要先抹润滑油，然后用手指扩张。润滑油要多抹点！”  
“我知道，我也看过！你闭嘴！”  
这是黄嘉新第一次听到李振宁接近于恼怒的声音。他虽然看不见，却能想象李振宁憋红的脸。他把头埋进胳膊，开心地笑着，肩膀一抖一抖。正抖得高兴，那肩膀忽然就僵硬了。  
李振宁把润滑油倒了一点在黄嘉新的臀间，怕他凉，又揉了揉，才把被人造油脂包裹住的手指小心翼翼地送进了个尖。才进去一个指节，李振宁就又迅速的把手抽了出来。那种紧绷温热的感觉让他有点不适应，只觉得浑身像被蚂蚁爬过，兴奋又掺杂着一丝不自在。“怎么了森森？”黄嘉新闷闷的声音从枕头里传来，还感到奇怪似的晃了晃。  
李振宁看着跪趴在他身前的青年，白皙健壮的身躯正毫无保留的向他打开。那是个标准的男性身躯，倒三角的线条从肩头流泻直至腰部缩窄，延伸到肌肉紧绷的双臀。趴着跪着，可不是多么尊重的姿势，可却能因为他的一句怕疼、两句胆怯而心甘情愿。他能看到黄嘉新的大腿微微打着颤，远不是表现出来的那么淡定轻松，大概是直到这一刻之前，都从未想过自己会是承受的一方吧。

“森森？”黄嘉新像是想要撑起身来。  
李振宁叹了一口气，伸出左手在黄嘉新大腿上上下摸了摸，算是安抚，右手食指重新探入了黄嘉新股间，这次，探到了头。他感到手指周围的肌肉缩了缩，又努力地放松。

“疼吗？”  
“不疼！森森你继续。”  
李振宁轻轻抽动了两下，添了润滑，才又加入第二根手指。  
他能清晰地看见黄嘉新的背。蝴蝶骨大幅度地开合着，汗珠细密地挂在颈后，被胸廓剧烈的扩张与收缩震落。或许埋在枕头里的嘴唇正被狠狠咬着，才没发出半点哼响。

“不然还是算了吧新新，我们...”  
“不行！”  
黄嘉新扭过半个身子，伸手抓住李振宁的左手。  
李振宁这才看到他的脸。  
总含着笑意的眼眶被红色侵占了边缘，嘴唇抿成直线，下唇破了皮。

“李振宁，我不管，我想和你在一起。今天就要在一起！”  
说完他就放手重新趴了回去，只是趴着，倔强地不肯再说话，双腿分得更开了一些。

李振宁不懂，他不懂该怎么安慰。  
但他似乎又懂，懂黄嘉新为何如此坚持。

他左手绕过黄嘉新身侧，握住黄嘉新软倒的性器。他又加了一根手指。看着黄嘉新的阴茎重新起立，才抽了手。  
黄嘉新的准备还是齐全的。李振宁挑了超薄带润滑的套，撸了两下自己的下身，便戴上。趁着性器还不是最硬，慢慢地，把顶端抵了进去。  
或许还是勉强了，黄嘉新没能忍住的痛呼出声。听着软绵又委屈。一定是痛狠了吧。  
李振宁向后退了退，又向前推进，来回了几次后，黄嘉新的后穴才慢慢地打开了一些。再往返几次，一次又比一次进入的更深。黄嘉新像是没有之前那么疼了，手下的臀肌也没有之前的紧绷。李振宁浅浅地抽插着，两人相交的地方渐渐传出湿润粘腻的声响。  
“啪！” 那是耻骨撞击臀后，皮肤碰撞的证明。伴随着那声声响发出的，是两声抽泣。

是黄嘉新。

李振宁进入到身体最深处的时候，他抱紧了枕头，埋头痛哭。不是因为酸、胀或是疼，而是他觉得他终于拥有了，拥有了身后这个大他三岁的心上人。他又怕李振宁觉得自己哭是因为觉得痛，就边哭边提着尾骨向后凑。  
身体里多了一样别人东西的感觉并没有太多快感，又都是生手，找不到一起舒服的方式。身后除了异物感，甚至还有动作时摩擦地疼痛，火辣辣地。可他还是努力地收缩起肛周的肌肉，想让身后的人更舒服一点，更喜欢一些。他感到李振宁努力地控制着速度，只是缓慢地进出，还伸出手想要抚摸他的阴茎，却因为背后的体位有些不得其法。他撑起上身，侧着头，能看见李振宁飘在耳侧的发。  
“森森，我可以了，你可以更快一点。”   
他笑了笑。也不知道李振宁有没有看到。

他说了谎。他觉得李振宁应该也知道。在他话音刚落时，李振宁的手就从两侧扶上了他的腰，加速的冲击，像是从身后碾来的火车。他被摩擦的体内从疼痛再到麻木。他不停地叫着“森森”、“森森”，仿佛那两个字，是能缓解疼痛的利多卡因。每叫一声，便是打了一针，便是少疼了一刻。实在难过得时候，他也会闷哼两声，然后他觉得李振宁或许喜欢他闷哼的声音，就又多哼了两声。他看不见李振宁的脸，他就侧着头去听，他分辨出了李振宁逐渐加速的喘息，听见了皮肉不停碰撞的淫靡，他还听见了，李振宁小声嘟囔着他的名字，“新新”、“新新”。没过多久，他听到了李振宁一声低沉的闷哼，身后的撞击停止了。  
他们碰撞的时间真的不算长，甚至浴室水花喷洒的时间都要更久些。他猜想这是李振宁为了让他少一点疼，刻意加快了节奏。他为自己的猜想，感到了高兴。他看到李振宁侧躺到他的身边，拍了拍他的脸。他伸直了过度消耗的膝盖和腿，趴在床上，撑着下巴 ，看着李振宁的脸。  
和浴室里被雾气遮挡的朦胧不同，这次他看的真切。高潮过后的李振宁和他想象中一样。失神的双目，透着浅灰的颜色，双唇张开着喘息，桃花花瓣亲吻过的粉。他的身上，还裹着他刚送的毛衣。

只是看着，他就仿佛不那么疼了。  
只是看着，他刚刚被疼痛抑制住的欲望，又有些抬了头。


	4. 52车

“我去洗个澡，顺便解决一下。”  
黄嘉新挠了挠头，缓慢翻身坐起，臀部接触到床面的时候，还是忍不住咧了嘴。

“怎么，你不想干我了？”  
“嗯......啊？森森你说什么？”  
“我说”，李振宁侧过身，“你不想干我了嘛？”  
“可……你不是怕疼吗？”  
“现在不怕了，再说看你的表现应该也没多疼。”  
“还是，还是有点疼的森森...”  
“啊！你就说想不想，怎么那么多废话？” 李振宁声调又高起来。喉结滚了一下，又一下，胸膛泛着红，不知是高潮的余韵，还是新生的害羞。

黄嘉新开心的几乎从床上蹦起来，却败在了起来的那一瞬，捂着尾椎，重新缓缓地坐下去。笑到一半的嘴，被突如其来的疼痛扭成了波浪。  
”哈哈哈哈哈你是不是屁股疼啊哈哈哈哈哈，对不起哈哈哈...“ 李振宁在黄嘉新背后笑着缩成一团，竟还边笑边鼓起掌来。

黄嘉新咬紧了牙关。”得到”的温情飞快地散了去。  
他觉得他必须要让李振宁明白，自己送他衣服的原因。

黄嘉新压上来的时候，李振宁还没从笑意里回神。笑出来的泪花就挂在睫毛上，随着笑声颤抖。他笑得太过用力，四肢都卸了力气，散开摊在床上。他本以为黄嘉新会上来亲或是咬，却没想到黄嘉新的第一个动作是系扣子。

一颗、两颗、三颗，开襟毛衣在李振宁胸前合拢，柔软又松垮，遮住了胸前与腹部的轮廓，只有靠近锁骨的地方露了一小片麦色。整齐的上衣下方是片缕不着的下体。刚刚发泄过的性器正软绵绵的俯倒，上面还隐约有些白色痕迹。

”你系扣子干什么？怕我冷？“ 李振宁捏了捏黄嘉新的肩膀。  
”等会你就知道了。“ 黄嘉新笑着，用双膝分开李振宁的双腿，半硬的性器蹭着李振宁大腿内侧的肌肤。待到所有扣子都系好，黄嘉新跪坐在李振宁腿间，表情十分严肃。  
”现在，你穿上了我送给你的礼物。” 李振宁对这句废话撇了撇嘴以表达鄙视。  
“你穿上了，就是我的人了！现在，我要拆我的情人节礼物了。” 李振宁又翻了个白眼。

拆礼物却不是用手拆。李振宁知道黄嘉新的舌头很灵活，接吻的时候他就有所体会。还亲眼见他炫耀着给樱桃梗打过结。可他没想到那舌头用在自己身上其他部位的时候，是这番滋味。

黄嘉新牙齿叼住扣孔的边缘，舌头一转、一顶，第一颗扣子就滑了出去。毛衣扣子间的间距很大。黄嘉新再咬着衣襟一扯，李振宁的胸口就露了半边。  
黄嘉新也不着急，舌尖缓缓舔过胸肌的下缘。李振宁虽然没有刻意的锻炼，却还是有浅浅的沟壑，包围着麦色的左胸。那舌尖一点一点地向上挪动，从中线舔到边缘，向上挪一格，再从边缘舔到中线。黄嘉欣在李振宁的左胸上玩着贪吃蛇。他的舌尖画着贪吃蛇前行的轨迹，向着果实前行。走到了果实面前，他又不走了，开始围着果实转圈，像是在享受等待的时间。其实男性的前胸并没有那么敏感，李振宁就是觉得有些奇怪。他忍不住催促起来。  
“别闹了，赶紧的。”  
黄嘉新抬起头意味不明的看了李振宁一眼。点了点头，张开了嘴。  
贪吃蛇终于吃到了他目标的果实。光是果实还不够，他把果实周围的果肉也一起含进了嘴里用力的吸着。  
李振宁伸手推着黄嘉新的头，“太奇怪了，你放开，放开！”。可黄嘉新就是不动。双手抓住李振宁的手，继续享受着嘴里的美味。他的舌头在逐渐硬起来的果实上拨弄着，来来回回。那是奶油蛋糕顶上的樱桃，他总舍不得吃，于是就只能舔来舔去，以求记住那丝甘甜。  
好像不能再舔了。再舔就要破皮了。他只好遗憾的咬了一口，再垂头丧气的放开。

他开始进攻第二颗扣子。头顶传来李振宁气恼的声音，“黄嘉新，你再说一遍你没做过？你tm骗我！这么熟练你告诉我没做过...”  
黄嘉新仿佛没有听见，慢条斯理的解开了第二颗扣子才抬头回了李振宁一个傻笑。“森森你这是在夸我吗？我都是跟电影里的老师们学的！我是不是学习能力很强！”  
李振宁想起自己刚才的表现，闭上了嘴。他不想承认，虽然自己也看了可压根就没学到这些。也怪他没认真学，只觉得黄嘉新肯定有经验，便不想费力。

李振宁很庆幸自己多少练过舞，才不至于在单腿被近乎对折时痛呼出声。开襟毛衣向两旁散开，扣眼边的绒毛上像是沾染了透明液体。

李振宁的左胸、腹前，麦色上散落了红色的星点。偏右胸前干干净净，没半点痕迹。如果此时把左侧用毛衣盖起，便看不出是经历了前戏。

黄嘉新到底还是少了点经验。到了关键时刻手就哆哆嗦嗦。润滑油挤出来一点，正顺着李振宁股沟流淌，他却手一抖，又挤出来一大股，把臀间染得油亮。臀下的白色床单湿了一片，像是谁失了禁。生怕还不够。他又倒了满手的油。手滑到瓶子盖了好几次都滑脱，才觉得算是做好了准备。  
他能清晰看见李振宁的脸，半张脸埋在枕头里看不清、露出的半张脸却很是紧张，眼睛望着床头的水瓶不敢移开。他的手指在穴周按压着，据说能帮助放松。第五次路过穴口的时候他终于探进了指尖。那是人体浅表能测量出最接近真实体温的地方。指尖探索得到的温度那样高。他想知道更深的地方会不会更加温暖；他想知道体会到的这份温度，是不是就是李振宁心的热度。

身后被手指突入时并没有李振宁想象中的那样怪异。不过是一点点的胀。更多地，其实没有什么感觉。他整个人放松下来，由着黄嘉新慢慢探索，一根后来或许又不止一根的手指，在他身后四处寻找。动作大了，他才感觉到异物的存在。用膝盖碰碰黄嘉新的头侧，黄嘉新也会知趣的停下来。  
黄嘉新空下来的一只手和嘴唇也没完全闲着。这摸摸、那亲亲，倒没了之前的攻击性。大约因为注意力都聚焦在了埋在他体内的手指上。仿佛觉得差不多了。黄嘉新抽出了手指，伸手去床头摸索拿了刚刚拆包的套子。

李振宁紧闭着双眼等待着那一刻的到来。等了半天，却只等到黄嘉新把他的腿放了下来。  
“怎么了？” 他听见黄嘉新下床的声音。睁开眼，看见黄嘉新蹲在床边，又翻起了双肩背。  
“号......号不合适。太紧了...” 黄嘉新终于拿着一个小方盒回了头，涨红了脸。  
操...李振宁看见盒子包装上印着的XXL三个字母，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

乳胶的质地蹭上他臀周时，李振宁打起了当日的第N场退堂鼓，“太...太大了...怎么...怎么进得去...”  
“还是...不可以吗森森？” 黄嘉新也没有再继续，只是泄了气一般，趴倒在李振宁身上。“那就...还是算了吧。” 黄嘉新舔了舔李振宁的锁骨，就当是最后尝尝味道。  
“我...” 李振宁摸着黄嘉新的头顶，那里的头发很柔软，像是初生的幼兽绒毛，懵懂又有点戳人。  
舍不得。  
他咬紧了牙关，主动张开双腿，夹上黄嘉新的腰，“不，你继续。”  
“那我真的继续了？” 黄嘉新有些犹豫，撑直双臂，认真观察着李振宁的表情，哪怕看到一丝不情愿，他都不会继续。  
“你继续。我也想和你在一起。就在今天。” 李振宁凑近黄嘉新的脸，碰了一下，他的唇角。

大概是真的怕他会疼会不满意，黄嘉新在套子外又倒了几乎剩下的全部润滑油。结果却是顶部在李振宁穴口外滑来滑去，就是对不准，进不去。实在是无法再忍受这种缓慢而无法预期的折磨，李振宁抱住了自己的大腿根部，尽量把双腿向两侧掰去，腰蜷缩着，臀部向上抬起。他不敢看黄嘉新的表情，“再进不来，你就再也别想干了”，他说。五秒钟后，他的眼前又一次浮现了“后悔”二字。大约只是进来了龟头，他却觉得整个人都被从后方撑开，一点余地都不剩了。他的手指掐进了自己的大腿，用力掐着，这样表皮的疼痛就能转移体内的注意，减轻坠胀。身后小幅度的摩擦，缓缓深入。他能清晰地感觉到黄嘉新的热度，兴奋着、膨胀着、搏动着。那份搏动，那份加速的心跳，透过相连的地方，让他的心也跳得更快了，并着疼痛带来的反射，就要蹦出咽喉。大约是终于进入了全部。黄嘉新扒开了他掐在大腿上的手，十指相扣。黄嘉新吻着他的双眼，说“森森，别哭，已经不会更疼了，别哭。” 直到这一刻，他才意识到，他的泪腺早就背叛了他，在他强装不疼的时候，分泌地生理泪水已经浸湿了额角。

“我可以了，你可以更快一点。” 李振宁适应了一会，便微皱着眉头，复述着黄嘉新刚刚说过的话。黄嘉新却没有像他一样加速，还是压着他的腿，慢慢地抽出去一些，再慢慢地送进去一点。其实他也尚未完全适应，只是希望黄嘉新能像自己刚才一样，加快了速度，就能早点结束这场折腾。却没算到黄嘉新不按理出牌。他感到黄嘉新在来回的小幅度中，像是不停换着角度似的。戳到有的地方更疼，有的地方麻木，有的地方怪异。像是过了很漫长的时间，“嗯......”，他的喉咙深处突然有些痒，从尾椎传上来的。他感到身体里的东西顿了顿，然后又小心翼翼地像那个方向磨蹭。蹭过去的时候，他没忍住蹬了一下腿。他看见黄嘉欣紧绷的唇线向两侧拉开，笑成了一朵在花田里摇晃着脑袋的向日葵。“我找到了，嘿嘿。”

前列腺带来的快感是那么新鲜。不是因为敏感的表皮或神经末梢被刺激摩擦而传回的，而是直接地、原始地、产生于身体最深处的强烈。李振宁从来都不知道自己能够发出这种声音，这种不堪入耳、仿佛快乐到了极致的呻吟。他想用被黄嘉新分在两侧的双臂遮住眉眼，那样他就应该不会因为愉悦，而无法闭上已经模糊了视线的双眼；他想用被黄嘉新十指相扣的双手捂住口鼻，那样他应该就不会因为羞愤，而几乎咬烂了嘴皮。或许也是因为这样，他还能模糊地看见黄嘉新的脸，抹去了微笑的脸。那是一张他没见过的，充满了野性的脸。细密的汗珠悬在黄嘉新的额头眉间，有的直直坠落滴在他唇间，有的绕过眉峰眼角滚落颌尖，还有的在鼻梁上滑了滑梯后掉下鼻尖。  
他眨了眨眼，甩去眼前的泪。  
他看清了黄嘉新的眼。他无法描述那双眼里的情绪。是情欲？是占有？是喜悦？还是悲伤？大概全是混在了一起。那种情绪，或许可以称作爱情。

他不知道自己的双眼在黄嘉新眼里，又映出了是怎样的情绪。只是感受到黄嘉新周身越来越浓的喜悦，他想，或许，也是爱情。

爱情，一定是一种魔法。  
李振宁想。  
当黄嘉新咬着他的嘴唇，哭着释放在他体内的时候，他想着。  
让人喜悦悲伤，让人冲动无畏，让人义无反顾。哪怕是明知没有前路，也还要披荆斩棘地向前走，想着只要走得足够远，就能连上新的路。  
让人相信或许这世上会有Fairy Godmother，会为了让真爱永恒给相爱的两人施上魔法，祝福他们可以并肩前行。在一起，这一生。

时针。分针。秒针。在钟表的正上方汇合。十二声 “当” 荡起的波纹无声。  
宣判着。  
Fairy Godmother的魔法，失效了。

_他们不是公主_   
_更不是灰姑娘_   
_他们有黑毛衣_   
_却没有水晶鞋_

“情人节快乐”  
“情人节快乐”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想看be的盆友可以在这里点选红x离开...


	5. -3- to -5-

第二天的除夕，两个人都没过好。年夜饭的时候，家人都在大鱼大肉，不亦乐乎。分处城东城西的两人，却不约而同的只敢挑着桌子上最清淡的菜随意吃上两口。嘉羿本就不那么口重，家里人倒是没察觉什么。可李振宁素爱吃辣，除夕晚上却是一口没碰，遭到了家人的连番关心询问是不是哪里不舒服。李振宁还要强装着，说自己这两天有点上火，边在心底咒骂自己的心软。到了全家人坐在沙发上嗑瓜子看春晚的时候，只有李振宁一个人坐立难安，不时就要站起来到墙边罚站。看到家人狐疑的目光，还要揉着肚子说自己吃多了。天知道他屁股有多疼，肚子就有多扁。

那天晚上，李振宁看着窗外炸开的烟花立了新年的第一个目标，他绝对不会再让黄嘉新做。然而就像所有的新年目标一样，于新年第三天就宣告破产，屈服在黄嘉新的圆眼甜笑和俊脸之下。兵败如山倒。

假期的最后一天，黄嘉新特别订好了同一天的机票。他航班的起飞时间在李振宁的航班之后。从过了安检汇合，黄嘉新就没从李振宁背上离开过，一路叫着森森、森森，一会像个小孩子，一会又像个老妈子。

登机的时候，黄嘉新站在护栏外，像是追星女孩面对偶像一般不停地挥手大喊。  
“森森我会想你的！”  
“森森你要注意休息！”  
“森森我过段时间就去找你！”  
李振宁小幅度地挥了挥手，就按下两层帽子匆忙地跑进了登机口。即将走出视线范围时，他停住脚步，回了头。他高举起右手，模仿着黄嘉新左右挥舞，八颗洁白的牙齿，笑容中闪耀。然后放下手，转身，走出了黄嘉新视野的尽头。

黄嘉新放下手，倒在一旁的座椅上。他垂头坐着。直到自己航班的登机播报响起。

他翻着手机走向登机口。  
盘算着什么时候能再见。

时间不多了。  
毕竟，李振宁要出国。

-4- 相厌

这是一段在开头就望见了结尾的关系。

即便如此，他们却也都未曾想到，发生在春初的激情，会像融化的积雪，那样迅速地，被遗落在了寒潮里。

开学天气虽回了暖，感情却结了霜。  
又或者，只是李振宁的心，结了霜。

专业课，见习，考试，课题，接踵而至。

李振宁就站在，那深秋被刻意摇晃的橡树下，被一颗颗橡果不停砸在头顶，满眼的花。

李振宁最多看手机的时间，是在上厕所的时候。在从教室走向厕所的几步路上，在从厕所走回教室的几步路上，在清晨困坐在的马桶盖上，在睡前刷着牙的洗手池上。其实这些时间，又还会被他分出来一点刷刷单词。于是剩给微信的时间，也就只剩下了每天那么不到半小时的空隙。

李振宁也不是从最开始就像这样。

开学的第一周，他每晚睡前都会躺在床上，连起视频，和黄嘉新聊聊天，看看他。

开学的第一个月，他忙完时，黄嘉新大多已经睡了。视频打过去找不到人，他也不愿意叫醒。于是就会发一小段语音，说声晚安，或是唱两句歌，再抱着黑毛衣入睡。第二天吃午饭的时候才看到青年懊恼的语音和角度帅气的自拍，埋怨着他为什么不叫醒他。简单聊过几句，手机便又滑进了书包最深的夹层，直到下一个喘息的片刻。

开学的第一个考试到来时，他已经定下了考G的时间，就在两个月以后期末的之前。这时他也已经收到了枫叶交流项目的录取回信，就在这个即将到来的暑假。签证材料必须就在那几天寄出。他告知了黄嘉新这个消息，本想着高兴，却接来了好几天的冷战。  
他知道黄嘉新容易生气，在一起以来也曾有过几回。那时他尚有耐心，会轻声软语地哄着手机那头的小男友。可这次，他却已经没了心情也没了空闲。他只是烦躁的在当天把材料寄送了出去，回了确认邮件，开始阅读相关项目的文献。  
几天后他收到了电话，是黄嘉新打来的。却时不凑巧，他正在教务处开着交流培训会。手机在包里不停地震动，邻座人投来微微不满的目光。他不好意思的摸出了手机，调成飞行模式，眉头紧皱。走出会议室的路上他打开了信号，微信图标的右上角，是刺目标红的20+。  
[森森，你为什么不理我？]  
[森森，我错了，对不起。]  
[森森，别再生气了好不好]  
[森森...]  
[森森...]  
[森森...]  
李振宁没有回复。

他开始想念了。  
一个人的状态。

因为视频那头帅脸上委屈的表情总是惹人怜爱，他开始不接视频。  
因为电话那头软糯的声音只要听到就容易不忍，他开始不连语音。  
因为太忙，没时间看手机，他回微信的频率从每天五次，变成每天三次，再到每天一次。  
是我太忙了。  
他告诉自己。

他甚至不愿意再看见微信的图标。因为那个绿色的方块，总会在右上角挂起红圈。大大小小的阿拉伯数字在里面徘徊，不曾间断。

他需要变回一个人。  
他真的没有时间了。

编辑那条微信时李振宁正靠在厕所门边的墙上。墙的对面是教室的侧壁和在高处的窗，透过半掩着的后门能听见教室里的声响。仍是教授平淡地朗读着明显不是自己制作的课件，缩在后排的同学们应该都在低头玩手机吧。他拇指滑过屏幕向上翻，长长一串都是对面发来的信息。他向教室走了两步，却听见那边的分贝突然高起来，大约是提前下课了。在第一个同学冲出教室之前，他捧起手机，右手拇指在屏幕上轻点。

发送。

[我们真的不合适。对不起。我们分手吧。]

-5- 相离

“嗡嗡嗡”  
“嗡嗡嗡”

正上着课。李振宁的手机在桌子上开始不停震动。黄嘉新几个字在面板上闪烁。只怪他不够心狠没有在昨天就把他拉黑，只想着好聚好散愿意等着给他一个答案。

“嗡嗡嗡”  
“嗡嗡嗡”

震动再次响起。他拿起手机，按黑了屏幕，让震动止息。

待到手机第三次锲而不舍的响起，却只两下就停了，是短信进来的声音。

黄嘉新：  
[深深，我就在你们学校门口，你来见我一下好么？]

李振宁的脑袋被这条信息打蒙了。这一定是在开玩笑吧？从黄嘉新所在的城市飞过来要坐3个小时飞机...这怎么可能？分明是只有偶像剧里才会演出的无脑剧情。

李振宁：  
[真的假的，怎么可能？黄嘉新你别逗我了]

黄嘉新发来了一张照片。一池只有青色花苞的荷花，梗着脖子，密密麻麻。

黄嘉新：  
[我就在你们学校正门门口，荷花池边上，你来见见我，好么？]

李振宁看着那张照片再没了听课的心思。他双眼放空盯着ppt，却又凭空涌出烦躁。源源不断的烦躁。像是谁在他的心里关了一只老鼠，正不断地左突右进的想逃。

就是这样。黄嘉新总是这样不合时宜的打扰。就是这样他才会烦恼，就是这样他才提的分手。幼稚又冲动。

待到下课的时间一到，他把笔记本塞进包里就向外跑。可跑到走廊上却又停了步伐，在楼梯口踟蹰。这一踟蹰就立到了同学都渐渐走光，只有施展还站在一旁等他。”咋了李深深？有啥子事情跟你展哥说，展哥帮你解决！“

”黄嘉新，他…飞过来找我了。“  
”我靠？！真的假的！你莫要豁我，他为啥子要来？“  
”我昨天跟他提了分手。微信说的，然后一直没接他电话…“  
”嚯！李深深你可以哇！渣男，真是太渣了！不过黄嘉新也很可以哦，这是演偶像剧哇？不过为啥子？我了解你，你又不是那种人。“ 

施展被这等劲爆的消息炸得倒吸了一口凉气，抖着刘海摇头晃脑。这番傻样倒是替李振宁驱走了心头的一丝阴霾。

”这段时间我不是在准备G嘛，又在做课题，忙得两眼发黑睡觉都来不及。都跟他说了，他还总是不停地找我，一会不回信息就要生气，我真的受不了了。“  
“那你想清楚了哇？”  
“大概吧…我也说不清。但我知道继续和他在一起会影响我的规划，无论如何走不长。”  
“既然你想好了，那就长痛不如短痛，去见他撒。我今晚跟别人约了饭，但是你要是需要人陪随时找我。”  
“好。谢谢你，施展。”  
“知道展哥对你好了哇？好好珍惜吧你。走了！”

目送着施展裹在宽大外套里的身影消失在楼梯转角，李振宁才深深地叹了一口气，拖着步子迈下了第一节台阶。

他们专业的楼距离正门很远，骑自行车都要十来分钟的距离。最近的路是从校园外绕过的。李振宁本想趁着走路再仔细想想，可路上不停地鸣笛声车铃声还有路边的争吵都只让他的心情越发烦躁。眼看着校门近在咫尺，透过铁门的缝隙他一眼就看到了那个坐在池边的人。他穿着红色的卫衣，衬着不输明星的俊脸，在一池绿荷间那么显眼。推着车路过门口的妹儿一个个都忍不住偷偷看他，甚至走着走着险些撞了人。

会后悔么？

望着门口的身影李振宁问他自己。黄嘉新从没做错什么，不过是有点粘人。

可这又算是错么？

他把手缩进袖口，走向那个还在不断向校园内部张望的红影。

他才刚走进校门就被黄嘉新发现。红衣青年长腿一收，蹦起身就向他跑来。他赶忙向门旁的墙根走去，就怕被在人来人往的大路上看到什么丢人的情景。果不其然。黄嘉新刚跑到他的面前就一把将他抱进了怀里，双臂箍得死紧，生怕少了一丝力气他就会溜走。虽然，他确实也会那么做。

“森森，你为什么要跟我分手？是我哪里做得不好吗？你跟我说，我可以改！”  
“你先松手。”  
“你不说清楚我是不会松手的，就这么抱着说！”

若是真的用力，李振宁也是能挣开的。可毕竟，是他对不起他。他只是僵硬地绷直了身子，尽量不让两人的身体相触。

“你没有什么不好。只是我们真的不适合。你看，我马上就要出国了，可你也跟我说过你并没有这方面的打算。更何况你才大二，总要先好好读完才行...”  
“我可以出国！我英语很好，只要我想就可以...”  
“你别幼稚了黄嘉新！...我不想强迫你，你的计划也没有必要为了我而改变。”  
“不是强迫，是我愿意的！”  
“你说是你愿意的，可我不觉得。你的专业明显要留在国内才能发展的更好，如果出国那一定不是你计划之中的。我不想背负改变你人生的责任，我承担不起！...是我对不起你黄嘉新。是我不愿意。”

一时间他没再听见黄嘉新的争辩。只是肩头有些湿润。从肩膀的边缘，被棉布的纤维吸满，绵延至僵直的颈根。  
李振宁奇异的并不想流泪。反倒只是感到有些丢人又有些好笑。他站的方向面对着主路，走向出门方向的学生和行人但凡注意到了这个角落，就会假装不经意地转头看看。毕竟看热闹是人的天性。

他又一次感到自己的无情。  
或许他的心是石头做的。换了旁人怎么也会安慰两句吧？他却只是僵硬的站着。双手垂在身侧，没有动半根手指。

他站得有些冷了。虽是春末，却也正赶上倒春寒。

他们站得够久了。

“你就不能，等等我么？“ 黄嘉新终于放开了手。他双手搭上李振宁肩头，睁着红肿的双眼倔强地要和李振宁对视。”我知道我还小，还不够成熟。可我是真的不想放弃。森森......你就不能等等我么？”  
看到黄嘉新满脸的水迹在风里还未干，李振宁手臂弯了弯，却又像是神经递质储量不足，再无力的垂下。“我不能。我等不起。”

**“对不起。”**

李振宁有些记不清自己是怎么离开的那个地方。只记得走回公寓的半路上，他忍不住拨通了施展的电话，问施展在哪里。在路边见到施展的那一刻，他终于绷不住，泪流如注。他蹲坐在人行道边，埋头膝间，不管不顾地大哭。大约语无伦次地跟施展讲了许多有的没的。说自己对不起黄嘉新，说自己心狠，说自己可能从开始就没有那么喜欢他，说自己只是想试试利用了他。施展难得的没有聒噪，只是站在一旁听着他胡说八道。在他吸着鼻子打起哭嗝的时候，施展才拍了拍他的肩膀。“你看看你自己现在这个惨样，说没感情展哥第一个不信。”

“我想喝酒。” 李振宁用袖子抹了把脸，跺了跺蹲麻的脚，用手指冰镇着哭红的眼睛。  
“好哇，太阳从西边出来了！你不是从来都不愿意跟我们出来喝酒的吗？走走走，展哥带你嗨，今晚我们好好发泄一下，不醉不归！我跟你说那家烧烤，诶，辣得之香...”

那天的后来，他和施展又约了师铭泽、姚博岚和区天瑞，在烧烤摊撸串到了接近天明。

天色从墨黑晕作浅灰的时候，他接到了黄嘉新的短信。一张照片，照的是挂着发动机的机翼。  
[我回去了。等我。]

李振宁站起身时感到有些眩晕，大约是喝多了。他把额头搭在了施展肩上，说“借我靠一下”。施展抬起手，摸了摸他的头发。

小路的尽头向着东方，金色的圆球悄悄探出了一段圆弧。

天亮了。

[振宁，你可不可以把那件毛衣寄给我。地址是xxxxxxx]  
李振宁收到这条微信是在他们正式分手后的第七天。

李振宁把那件毛衣叠好，包进层层纸料。又小心翼翼地包进塑料袋里。  
他叫了顺丰上门取件，寄件时买了最高额的保险。他看着取件员将包裹放进电瓶车侧的袋子，道了声谢，便头也不回地离开了。  
第二天，他收到了顺丰发来的签收信息，便算是在心底画上了圆满的句点。他双击点开了模考软件，列了大纲，十指在键盘上翻飞。暑假就要去交换项目了，在那之前他必须要考完。

那是李振宁出国前的最后一个春天。 

黄嘉新的室友感到有些奇怪。  
他们很久以前就知道黄嘉新一定要抱着一件小红毛衣才能睡得着，宝贝到就连去军训都要带上。不知道从哪天起，黄嘉新的床上突然又多了一件，一件黑色的开襟毛衣。每到入夜，他们就会看见黄嘉新用那件大毛衣裹着小毛衣搭在脸上。  
他们总也不知道他睡着了没有。  
偶尔像是听见了抽泣，可凝神细听，又仿佛只是幻觉。

那是黄嘉新二十岁的第一个春天。 

**————— 真相是假**

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 这是一个卡了很久，写得最痛苦的故事。  
> * 写了大半的时候看到了这个剪辑，https://www.bilibili.com/video/av79367589，名字恰巧吻合，也是缘分。后面卡文的时候就会去看看这个视频。  
> * Special Thx to 椰子，一起边心碎边继续虐的病友。
> 
> *******  
> 我想告诉你相爱太难了  
> 没有那么多日久生情的戏码  
> 既然已分开两边  
> 这爱不如忘了吧  
> 「真相是假」  
> *******


End file.
